


A Light in the Dark

by BeeJang



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeJang/pseuds/BeeJang
Summary: หลังจากการปะทะกับโอเมก้าเวฟ่อน วินเซนต์ก็พบว่าตนเองหลงมาอยู่ในโลกที่ไม่คุ้นเคยที่มีแต่ความมืดมิดกับปีศาจ เขาได้พบกับชายปริศนาที่ยืนมือมาช่วย ชายผู้มีพลังด้านมืดของปีศาจ เฉกเช่นเดียวกับตนเอง





	1. The Unexpected Meeting #1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note  
> ไม่ได้เขียนฟิคอะไรจริง ๆ จัง ๆ นานมากเลย รู้สึกเขิน ๆ และขัด ๆ อย่างบอกไม่ถูก แถมเป็นคู่ที่ประหลาดสุด ๆ ที่คงไม่มีใครเค้าชิปกัน ความรู้สึกแรกคืออยากเขียนอาร์ดีน เขาเป็นตัวละครที่มีสีสันมาก และมีอดีตที่เจ็บปวดมาก ส่วนวินเซนต์เนี่ย บีจังเขียนเรื่องวินเซนต์มาตลอด (ถึงจะร้างการเขียนไปนานก็เถอะ) รู้สึกว่าสองคนนี้มีอะไรคล้ายกัน อดีตที่เจ็บปวด ความเป็นอมตะและมีปีศาจในร่าง เขียนไปเขียนมา หาข้อมูลไปหา เออ สองโลกนี้มีอะไรคล้ายกันเยอะ ยิ่งเขียนยิ่งสนุก ก็หวังว่าจะเขียนให้จบให้ได้ค่ะ

The Unexpected Meeting #1  
By BeeJang  
  
...................................................  
  
แสงสว่างวาบเจิดจ้าไปทั่วฟ้าทำให้ราตรีมืดมิดแทบจะกลายเป็นกลางวัน เสียงระเบิดดังสนั่นไปทั่วไกอาจากการปะทะระหว่างเขา เคออส กับปราการสุดท้ายแห่งมนุษยชาติ โอเมก้าเวฟ่อน เขาไม่อาจทิ้งให้ดวงดาวนี้แหลกสลายไป ที่นี่ยังมีชีวิต ความหวังยังมี  
  
วินเซนต์ไม่ได้รู้สึกเจ็บปวดจากการปะทะหรือการใช้พลังเกินขีดจำกัดของตนเอง ที่จริง เขาแทบไม่รู้สึกอะไรเลย ใจและกายของเขาคงด้านชาไปแล้ว ตอนนี้เขาเห็นเพียงแสงสว่างจ้าจากการระเบิด เจิดจรัสพร่าสายตาจนเขาคิดว่าเขามองไม่เห็นอะไรเลย เมื่อไม่เห็นและไม่รู้สึก หรือเขาอาจจะตายแล้วก็ได้ นี่อาจเป็นโลกแห่งความตาย  
  
วินเซนต์หลับตา ปล่อยให้ร่างกายลอยไป เขารู้สึกว่าร่างกายดิ่งลงสู่พื้น มันก็คงเป็นแบบนั้นอยู่แล้ว เขาอยู่สูงมากตอนปะทะกับโอเมก้าเวฟ่อน และตอนนี้ เขาก็ไร้เรี่ยวแรงที่จะบิน แค่ขยับตัวยังไม่ไหวเลย  
  
ครู่ใหญ่ ๆ เขาก็เริ่มได้ยินเสียงหวีดหวิว และรู้สึกถึงลมที่ปะทะใบหน้าและร่างกาย เขาไม่แน่ใจว่าลอยอยู่นานแค่ไหน แต่สัมผัสทั้งห้าเริ่มกลับมาเป็นการบ่งบอกว่าเขายังมีชีวิตอยู่ ปีศาจในร่างของเขากำลังเตือนให้เขาตื่นและทำอะไรสักอย่าง ไม่งั้นเขาอาจจะโหม่งกระแทกพื้นจนเจ็บหนักหรือไม่ก็ได้ตายจริง ๆ  
  
พอวินเซนต์ลืมตา เขาก็พบว่ารอบด้านมืดมิด มันมืดมากจนราวกับไม่เคยมีกลางวันมาก่อน ดวงตาอสูรของเขาแทบจะมองอะไรไม่เห็น แต่สักพัก พอดวงตาชินกับความมืด เขาก็มองเห็น และด้วยดวงตาอสูรที่มองเห็นได้ดีแม้ในความมืด เขาก็สังเกตเห็นภูมิประเทศรอบด้านที่ดูแปลกตา ทั้งภูเขา แม่น้ำ ป่าหรือถนน เขาจำสถานที่ไม่ได้ เหมือนไม่เคยเห็นมาก่อน บรรยากาศมันแปลกไป แปลกมาก เขาไม่รู้สึกถึงร่องรอยของโอเมก้าเวฟ่อน หรือแม้แต่กระแสไลฟสตรีม เขาสัมผัสได้เพียงพลังกดดันบางอย่างที่แรงกล้า มันเป็นพลังด้านมืดของปีศาจ  
  
หลังจากการปะทะกับโอเมก้าเวฟ่อน วินเซนต์คิดว่าเคออสจะหายไปเช่นเดียวกับโอเมก้า แต่เขายังสัมผัสถึงพลังของเคออสอยู่ในร่าง แม้ไม่แน่ใจว่าเคออสจะยังไหวไหม แต่เขาก็เรียกเคออสออกมา กลายร่างเป็นปีศาจสีแดงดำ สะบัดปีกต้านลมแล้วก็บินร่อนต่ำ ๆ มองสำรวจไปทั่วบริเวณ  
  
“ที่นี่มันที่ไหนกัน?” เขารำพันอย่างฉงนใจ เขาไม่คุ้นกับสถานที่เลยจริง ๆ สายตาอสูรมองเห็นได้ดียิ่งกว่าในความมืด และเขาก็เห็นแสงสลัวอยู่ลิบ ๆ อาจจะเป็นเมือง  
  
โดยไม่รอช้า เขาบินตรงไปยังแสงนั้น  
  
..............................................  
  
มันเป็นเมืองที่ประหลาดมาก ตึกทั้งหลายสร้างด้วยสถาปัตยกรรมที่ดูล้ำสมัยกว่าที่เขาเคยเห็นมาก่อน แต่กลับเงียบสงัดและไร้ผู้คนราวกับเมืองเอจขณะที่โดนดีฟกราวด์กวาดต้อนผู้คนไปสังหารหมู่ สิ่งที่ต่างกันอย่างเห็นได้ชัดคือที่นี่มีกลิ่นไอของปีศาจเต็มไปหมด อาจจะมีปีศาจบุกเข้ามา ผู้คนเลยอพยพออกไปแล้ว วินเซนต์เห็นเศษซากการต่อสู้ รถยนต์ที่พัง แม้แต่รถถังหุ้มเกราะ ที่นี่คงเกิดการต่อสู้จริง ๆ  
  
และมันก็เป็นอย่างที่เขาคิด ร่างดำมืดปรากฏขึ้นที่ถนนเบื้องหน้าตรงจุดที่แสงไฟสลัวจากเสาไฟสว่างไปไม่ถึง เขาหยิบเซอร์เบอรัสออกมาจากซองข้างต้นขาขวา แล้วก็ยกเล็งไปยังร่างดำมืดที่ผุดขึ้นมา เขารอสักพักจนแน่ใจว่าร่างดำมืดนั้นคือปีศาจจริง เขาจึงเปิดฉากโจมตีโดยไม่รอให้ถูกโจมตีก่อน  
  
มันเป็นปีศาจระดับต่ำ แค่ถูกยิงทีเดียวก็สลายไปแล้ว แต่วินเซนต์ไม่อยากประมาท เขายังไม่ฟื้นตัวเต็มร้อยจากการปะทะกับโอเมก้าเวฟ่อน คงต้องหาที่พักปลอดภัยก่อนแล้วค่อยว่ากัน  
  
ระหว่างที่วินเซนต์กำลังสำรวจรอบเมืองและหาที่พัก เขาก็สัมผัสถึงอันตรายรุนแรง แล้วไอรอนไจแอนท์ก็ปรากฏขึ้นมาจากถนนเบื้องหน้า  
  
“ในเมืองเนี่ยนะ?” วินเซนต์เลิกคิ้วสูง มอนสเตอร์ร้ายกาจขนาดนี้ปรากฏตัวในเมืองได้ยังไง เขาเคยปะทะกับยักษ์เหล็กตัวนี้ที่หลุมทางเหนือก่อนการต่อสู้กับเศษซากของเซฟิรอธ และหากมันปรากฏตัวในเมืองแบบนี้ ที่นี่ต้องเกิดเหตุร้ายขึ้นแน่ คงเป็นสาเหตุที่ทำให้ผู้คนหายกันไปหมด  
  
มันเห็นเขาแล้ว  
  
ไอรอนไจแอนท์ไม่ใช่ปีศาจที่คน ๆ เดียวจะล้มมันได้อย่างง่าย ๆ แต่ก็นั่นล่ะ วินเซนต์ไม่ใช่คน อย่างน้อยก็ครึ่งนึง เขาอยากจะจบการต่อสู้โดยเร็วเพื่อความปลอดภัยของตนเอง และเขาก็ไม่ได้มีพลังเหลืออยู่มากมายนัก ร่างมนุษย์ไม่น่าจะไหว เขาจึงเรียกเคออสออกมาพร้อมกับเดธเพนัลตี้อยู่ในมือ พุ่งเข้าโจมตีศัตรูเบื้องหน้าทันที  
  
วินเซนต์ไม่แน่ใจว่าเขาอ่อนแรงจากการต่อสู้กับโอเมก้าเวฟ่อน หรือมันแข็งแกร่งกว่าไอรอนไจแอนท์ที่เขาเคยปะทะ แต่มันตึงมือเขามาก การกระหน่ำยิงปืนและพลังเวทย์พร้อมกับบินหลบดาบยักษ์และหมัดเหล็กที่จะบดขยี้ร่างของเขาในเวลาเดียวกัน มันกินพลังงานมากเหลือเกิน  
  
แต่วินเซนต์ก็เอาชนะมันได้ ไอรอนไจแอนท์สลายไปเป็นไอดำ เขาคืนร่างมนุษย์ ทรุดคุกเข่าหอบหายใจ เขาหมดแรงแล้วจริง ๆ ต้องรีบหาที่ปลอดภัยและพักเพื่อฟื้นหลัง  
  
วินเซนต์หยัดตัวขึ้น ก้าวไปได้สองสามก้าว รอบด้านก็มีไอดำจากปีศาจผุดขึ้นมาอีก ไอรอนไจแอนท์สองตัวปรากฏขึ้นจากสองฝั่งของถนน  
  
“ให้ตาย” วินเซนต์สบถ ทางเลือกตอนนี้คือหนี เขาหมดแรงที่จะสู้แล้ว แถมขาทั้งสองยังแทบไม่เหลือแรงจะวิ่งอีกด้วยซ้ำ  
  
วินเซนต์กลิ้งหลบดาบยักษ์ พยายามมองหาช่องทางหนี แต่เหมือนไอรอนไจแอนท์ทั้งสองตัวจะดักทางและต้อนเขาเข้ามุมอับเสียแล้ว เขาคิดจะเรียกเคออสหรือกาเลี่ยนบีทออกมาอีก แต่ก็รู้ดีว่าเขาและอสูรในร่างไม่ไหวแล้ว เขาทรุดคุกเข่าไปกองกับพื้น  
  
ทันใดนั้น ร่างสูงในโค้ทสีดำก็พุ่งเข้ามาเบื้องหน้า ด้านหลังของเขามีปีกสีดำ แวบแรก วินเซนต์คิดว่าเป็นเซฟิรอธ แต่เมื่อร่างสูงสะบัดมือ เงาสีแดงของอาวุธหลากหลายชนิดก็วนรอบร่างของเขา แสงสีแดงนั้นกระทบใบหน้าด้านข้างของร่างนั้นและเห็นไปถึงเส้นผมสีแดงอมม่วงใต้หมวกขอบโค้ง ทำให้วินเซนต์ตระหนักได้ว่านี่ไม่ใช่เซฟิรอธ แต่เป็นชายที่เขาไม่รู้จัก และเมื่อชายปริศนาผายมือออก อาวุธพวกนั้นก็พุ่งเข้าใส่ไอรอนไจแอนท์ทั้งสองตัวจนสลายไป  
  
แล้วชายคนนั้นก็หันมา รอยยิ้มบนริมฝีปากนั้นมันทำให้วินเซนต์ไม่แน่ใจว่าชายผู้นี้ประสงค์ดีหรือร้าย  
  
“นายเป็นตัวอะไรกันแน่ มนุษย์หรือปีศาจเนี่ย?” ชายร่างสูงกล่าว  
  
วินเซนต์กะพริบตา ก่อนจะหรี่ตาด้วยความระแวง “นายเห็นมาตลอดหรือ?”  
  
“ทำนองนั้น นายน่าสนใจดี” ร่างสูงโน้มมาใกล้ และยื่นมือให้ “ลุกไหวไหม?”  
  
“นายเป็นใคร?” วินเซนต์จ้องมือที่ยื่นมาให้ แล้วก็ตวัดสายตามองไปยังใบหน้าชายผู้นั้น ชายหนุ่มวัยกลางคนมีผมสีแดงอมม่วง ดวงตาสีอำพันเปล่งประกายประหลาด ท่าทีสบาย ๆ ดูเป็นมิตร แต่แฝงอะไรบางอย่างที่ไม่น่าไว้ใจ และที่แน่ ๆ ชายคนนี้ไม่ธรรมดา เขามีพลังบางอย่างที่วินเซนต์สัมผัสได้ และมันไม่ใช่พลังของมนุษย์  
  
เมื่อเห็นวินเซนต์นิ่งไป ชายร่างสูงก็เกาหัวเขิน ๆ “อา ฉันคงเสียมารยาทมากเลยสินะที่ไม่ได้แนะนำตัวก่อน ปกติฉันไม่ชอบมากพิธีหรอก แต่สำหรับคนสวยแบบนาย ...” เขาถอดหมวก พร้อมกับโค้งคำนับให้วินเซนต์ “อาร์ดีน อิซูเนีย ยินดีรับใช้อย่างเต็มใจยิ่ง ...”  
  
......................................  
  
TBC


	2. The Encounter #2

  
The Encounter #2  
By BeeJang  
  
....................................  
  
วินเซนต์ลืมตาตื่น เขาไม่แน่ใจว่าหลับไปนานแค่ไหน ด้านนอกหน้าต่างยังคงมืดมิด แต่นั่นก็อีก ที่นี่แปลกประหลาดมาก มันราวกับไม่มีกลางวัน เขาแน่ใจว่าหลับนานพอจนฟื้นพลังได้ทั้งหมดแล้ว และเวลาก็ควรล่วงเลยมาเป็นกลางวันของอีกวันได้แล้ว แต่ที่นี่ไม่มีทีท่าจะสว่างเลยสักนิด  
  
บางที อาร์ดีนอาจจะอธิบายได้  
  
วินเซนต์ไม่ได้ไว้ใจชายปริศนาผู้นี้ แต่เขาไม่มีทางเลือก เขาเลยตามอาร์ดีนกลับมายังที่พักแห่งนี้ มันไม่เชิงเป็นที่อยู่อาศัย แต่เหมือนศูนย์วิจัยวิทยาศาสตร์หรือป้อมปราการอะไรสักอย่างมากกว่า อาร์ดีนพาเขามายังห้องพักที่เหมือนห้องนอนของนักวิจัยและปล่อยให้เขาพักผ่อนในห้องตามลำพัง เมื่อตรวจสอบห้องนอนว่าปลอดภัยดี และประตูสามารถล็อคได้จากด้านใน วินเซนต์ก็ทิ้งตัวนอน และหลับไปแทบจะทันที  
  
วินเซนต์เดินออกมาจากห้อง ทางเดินทอดยาวตรงไปยังโถงด้านหน้า มีห้องแยกอีกหลายห้องที่เหมือนจะเป็นห้องวิจัยอย่างที่เขาคาดคะเนเอาไว้ แม้ดูเหมือนเครื่องไม้เครื่องมือต่าง ๆ จะยังทำงานได้อยู่ แต่มันก็ร้างผู้คนราวกับถูกอพยพออกไปอย่างกะทันหัน ที่นี่คงต้องเกิดเรื่องร้ายแรงแน่ ๆ ถึงมีปีศาจเพ่นพ่านอยู่เต็มถนนแบบนั้น  
  
แล้ววินเซนต์ก็พบอาร์ดีนกำลังยืนอยู่ที่ริมหน้าต่างในห้องที่เหมือนห้องประชุม สายตาทอดมองไปในความมืดด้านนอก เขาอ่านสายตานั้นไม่ออก บอกไม่ถูกว่าชายตรงหน้ากำลังคิดอะไร มันเป็นทั้งความโกรธแค้นระคนเศร้า ราวกับเขาได้แบกอะไรไว้ในใจมานานแสนนาน  
  
อาร์ดีนเหมือนจะรู้ว่าไม่ได้อยู่ตามลำพัง เขาหันมาทางวินเซนต์ รอยยิ้มผุดขึ้นที่มุมปาก “อ้า ตื่นแล้วเหรอ อรุณสวัสดิ์”  
  
“อรุณสวัสดิ์? นี่เช้าของนายเหรอ?” วินเซนต์กล่าว  
  
“ถ้าเรียกให้ถูก ตอนนี้เป็นเวลาแปดโมงเช้า จะใช้อรุณสวัสดิ์ก็คงไม่ผิดนัก เพียงแต่มันผ่านมาแล้วหนึ่งวันกับหนึ่งคืนเต็ม ๆ ที่นายหลับไป” อาร์ดีนเอียงคอนิด ๆ รอยยิ้มยังอยู่บนริมฝีปาก “นายไปสู้กับตัวอะไรมา ท่าทางกินพลังมากจนต้องหลับยาวข้ามวันขนาดนี้ หรือไม่ นายก็คงขี้เซาสุด ๆ เหมือนกับเด็กคนหนึ่งที่ฉันรู้จัก”  
  
วินเซนต์นิ่งเงียบไปและใช้ความคิด การปะทะของเขากับโอเมก้าเวฟ่อนมันน่าจะรุนแรงมากจนได้ยินกันแทบทั้งไกอา มันไม่น่าเป็นไปได้ที่อาร์ดีนจะไม่รู้สึกถึงแรงระเบิด หรือบางที เหตุการณ์ประหลาด ๆ ความมืดมิดและปีศาจเต็มไปหมด อาจเป็นผลกระทบของโอเมก้าเวฟ่อนก็ได้ “นี่นายไม่รู้สึกเหรอ ระเบิดดังขนาดนั้น?”  
  
คราวนี้เป็นอาร์ดีนที่เป็นฝ่ายฉงน “ระเบิด? เมื่อไรกัน?”  
  
“ก่อนที่ฉันจะมาที่เมืองนี้”  
  
“ไม่มีนะ ฉันไม่รู้สึกอะไร ถ้ามีระเบิดอะไรแรง ๆ ฉันต้องรู้” อาร์ดีนเลิกคิ้ว มองตอบอย่างแปลกใจ “อ้อ นายบาดเจ็บจากแรงระเบิดเหรอ มิน่าล่ะถึงสู้ปีศาจเหล็กนั่นไม่ไหว เพราะฉันว่าระดับนาย น่าจะล้มเจ้านั่นได้สักยี่สิบตัวติด ๆ กันด้วยซ้ำ”  
  
“แล้วที่นี่มันที่ไหนกัน?” วินเซนต์ถามกลับ  
  
“ที่นี่เหรอ? กราเลีย เมืองหลวงของจักรวรรดิ์นิฟเฟอไฮม์”  
  
“นีเบลเฮล์ม?”  
  
“นิฟ-เฟอ-ไฮม์” อาร์ดีนทวนคำอีกครั้ง สีหน้าหงุดหงิดเล็กน้อย “เอาล่ะ ฉันจะเลิกตอบคำถามนายแล้ว ถึงตานายที่จะบอกฉันบ้าง นายเป็นใคร มาที่นี่ทำไม?”  
  
วินเซนต์ลังเลครู่หนึ่งว่าเขาควรบอกอะไรอาร์ดีนไหม แน่นอนเขายังไม่ไว้ใจอีกฝ่าย แต่เขาไม่มีข้อมูลอะไรที่ต้องปิดบัง อาจจะเรื่องส่วนตัวบางอย่างเท่านั้น “ฉัน วินเซนต์ วาเลนไทน์ ฉันเห็นแสงไฟเลยมาที่นี่ แต่ทุก ๆ ที่มันต่างจากที่ ๆ ฉันอยู่”  
  
“นายอยู่ที่ไหนล่ะ?”  
  
“ก็หลาย ๆ ที่ ปกติจะเป็นนีเบลเฮล์ม บางทีก็คาล์ม มิดการ์ เอจ”  
  
อาร์ดีนหรี่ตา “ฉันไม่รู้จักที่ ๆ นายว่ามาเลยสักที่”  
  
ฉันก็ไม่รู้จักกราเลียหรือนิฟเฟอไฮม์” วินเซนต์กล่าวอย่างจริงจัง “ที่นี่ไม่เหมือนโลกของฉันเลยสักนิด สถานที่ ภูมิประเทศ แม้แต่ปีศาจด้านนอกนั้น และที่นี่มันเกิดอะไรขึ้น ทำไมปีศาจเต็มไปหมด ผู้คนหายไปไหนกัน?”  
  
“ฉันไม่จำเป็นต้องตอบคำถามนาย” อาร์ดีนกล่าวด้วยน้ำเสียงอันตราย  
  
“งั้นฉันก็หมดธุระกับนายแล้ว” วินเซนต์ตอบ มือเลื่อนไปที่ปืน  
  
บรรยากาศตึงเครียดขึ้นมาทันที วินเซนต์รู้สึกถึงแรงกดดันอันรุนแรงและพลังของปีศาจจากอาร์ดีน มันเป็นพลังแบบเดียวกับอสูรในร่างของเขา แล้วอาร์ดีนก็เรียกดาบออกมาจากอากาศ และพุ่งเข้ามาหาเขา  
  
ด้วยความว่องไวไม่แพ้กัน วินเซนต์ชักปืนออกมายิงสวน เห็นอาร์ดีนใช้ดาบปัดป้องกระสุนออกไปก่อนจะเข้ามาประชิดตัว เขายกปืนขึ้นกันคมดาบที่ฟันลงมาจนเกิดประกายไฟจากเหล็กกระทบกัน ก่อนที่อาร์ดีนจะใช้แรงกำลังที่เยอะกว่ากดเขาลงไป เขาก็ตวัดกรงเล็บไปยังลำตัวของอีกฝ่าย สีหน้าของอาร์ดีนดูพิศวงระคนทึ่งที่เป็นฝ่ายถูกทำให้บาดเจ็บก่อน บ่งบอกว่าอาร์ดีนประเมินความสามารถของเขาต่ำไป  
  
รอยยิ้มแสยะกว้างขึ้น อาร์ดีนตวัดดาบอีกครั้งอย่างรวดเร็ว วินเซนต์ยกแขนเหล็กขึ้นรับพร้อมกับยิงสวน แต่คราวนี้อาร์ดีนเหมือนจะระวังเอาไว้แล้ว เขาใช้มีดสั้นที่ถูกเรียกขึ้นมาทันทีปัดกระสุนออกไป พร้อมกับขว้างมีดใส่เขา วินเซนต์เอียงร่างหลบ แต่ในพริบตา อาร์ดีนก็กลายเป็นเงาสีแดง วาร์ปเข้ามาคว้ามีดสั้นอันนั้นแล้วก็วาดแขนฟัน ปลายมีดบาดไปยังแขนของวินเซนต์ข้างที่ถือปืนจนเลือดซิบ  
  
วินเซนต์ไม่มีเวลาฮีลบาดแผล อาร์ดีนพุ่งเข้ามาโจมตีต่อเนื่องและวินเซนต์เป็นฝ่ายเสียเปรียบ ในพื้นที่แคบของห้องแบบนี้ เขาไม่มีระยะยิง พลังกายของเขาก็คงสู้อีกฝ่ายไม่ไหว ยกเว้นเขาจะกลายร่างเป็นอสูร ซึ่งเขาไม่อยากทำแบบนั้น  
  
อาร์ดีนพุ่งเข้าโจมตีเขาอย่างไม่หยุด วินเซนต์ได้แต่ตั้งรับและหาจังหวะสวนกลับ การต่อสู้คงยืดเยื้ออีกนานโข เขาเองก็คงไม่หมดแรงง่าย ๆ อาร์ดีนเองก็คงเหมือนกัน แต่จังหวะหนึ่งที่เขากระโดดไปแถวริมหน้าต่าง อาร์ดีนขว้างมีดใส่เขาพร้อมกับวาร์ปเข้ามา แรงปะทะทำให้พวกเขาทั้งคู่พุ่งทะลุออกมานอกหน้าต่าง  
  
ด้วยสัญชาตญาณ วินเซนต์กลายร่างเป็นกาเลี่ยนบีท กระโดดไต่ขอบตึกจนลงมาถึงพื้นถนนด้านล่างอย่างปลอดภัย อาร์ดีนวาร์ปลงมาคุกเข่าอยู่ตรงหน้า โดยไม่รอให้ร่างสูงตั้งตัวทัน วินเซนต์ในร่างอสูรพุ่งเข้าใส่อาร์ดีน กรงเล็บคว้าไปที่ลำคอ กดอีกฝ่ายลงกับพื้นพร้อมกับใช้ร่างอสูร ที่ตอนนี้ใหญ่และมีพละกำลังมากกว่า กดทับร่างนั้นตรึงอยู่กับพื้น แค่ออกแรงนิดเดียว เขาสามารถเด็ดคอปลิดชีพชายตรงหน้าได้อย่างง่ายดาย  
  
อาร์ดีนไม่ได้ดิ้นรนหรือขัดขืน เขาเพียงยิ้ม รอยยิ้มแบบเดียวกับตอนที่พวกเขาพบกันครั้งแรก สีหน้าพึงพอใจเหมือนกำลังสนุก ดวงตาสีอำพันจ้องตอบด้วยความหลงใหล “วิเศษมาก นายมีหลายร่างงั้นหรือ นี่ไม่ใช่ปีศาจตัวนั้นที่ฉันเห็นนี่นา?”  
  
และตอนนั้นวินเซนต์ก็รู้ได้ทันทีว่าเขากำลังถูกอีกฝ่ายทดสอบ เขาแยกเขี้ยว คำรามต่ำในลำคอ “แกเป็นใครกันแน่ ต้องการอะไรจากฉัน”  
  
“ไม่เลย ฉันแค่อยากเห็นนายในร่างปีศาจเท่านั้น นี่มันเกินความคาดหมายมาก ๆ!”  
  
“ฉันฆ่านายได้นะ”  
  
“นายไม่ทำหรอก เพราะฉันไม่ใช่ศัตรูของนาย นายไม่มีเหตุผลใดที่จะฆ่าฉัน”  
  
พวกเขาจ้องหน้ากันครู่หนึ่งก่อนวินเซนต์จะผละออกและคืนร่างเป็นมนุษย์ ไม่ลืมที่จะตวัดสายตาหงุดหงิดไปยังอาร์ดีนที่กำลังลุกขึ้นยืน ทิฟาคงเทศนาเขายาวเจ็ดวันแน่ ๆ ถ้ารู้ว่าเขาฆ่าคนเพราะความหมั่นไส้หรือหงุดหงิดที่ถูกแหย่ และเหมือนอาร์ดีนจะรู้ดี รอยยิ้มกวนประสาทไม่จางหายจากใบหน้านั้นเลย  
  
..............................................  
  
วินเซนต์ตรวจดูรอยแผลที่แขนของเขา มันแค่รอยถลอก ลึกนิดหน่อย แต่ไม่ต้องฮีลเดี๋ยวเขาก็หาย ร่างกายที่มีอสูรอาศัยอยู่สามารถเยียวยาได้เร็วกว่ามนุษย์ปกติอยู่แล้ว แขนเสื้อที่ขาดเป็นทางน่าจะเป็นเรื่องใหญ่กว่า เขาไม่แน่ใจว่าจะซ่อมเสื้อผ้าได้ไหม ถ้าทิฟาอยู่ด้วยก็คงดี  
  
ตัวต้นเหตุยืนอยู่ที่หน้ากระจกบานใหญ่ อาร์ดีนถอดเสื้อผ้าท่อนบนออก เผยมัดกล้ามสวยงามและรูปร่างสมส่วน เขากำลังตรวจดูบาดแผลที่หน้าท้อง มันเป็นรอยถลอกยาวไม่ต่างจากแผลของวินเซนต์ แต่มันเหมือนจะลึกกว่าและมีเลือดซิบ ๆ เขากำลังใช้ผ้าอีกผืนซับเลือดเพื่อทำความสะอาดแผล เขาปากเบ้เล็กน้อย คงเจ็บอยู่เหมือนกัน  
  
“เล็บนายอาบยาพิษหรือขึ้นสนิมหรือเปล่าเนี่ย?” อาร์ดีนเปรย ๆ  
  
วินเซนต์แอบถอนใจเล็กน้อย เขาเองก็ไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะทำร้ายร่างกายอีกฝ่าย มันก็แค่สัญชาตญาณและการป้องกันตัวเท่านั้น “อย่างนาย แผลแค่นี้ไม่ตายหรอกน่า” เขาบ่น ๆ พร้อมกับเดินเข้าไปหาอีกฝ่าย ยื่นมือเข้าไปหา  
  
“อ๊ะอา … ฉันไม่อยากมีแผลเพิ่ม” อาร์ดีนยกมือขวางพร้อมกับก้าวถอยหลัง  
  
“หันมา ฉันจะรักษาให้” วินเซนต์หรี่ตาอย่างหงุดหงิด  
  
อาร์ดีนเลิกคิ้ว แต่ก็ยอมหันมาแต่โดยดี จับจ้องวินเซนต์ที่วางมือข้างที่ปกติลงบนบาดแผลที่หน้าท้องของเขา แสงสว่างส่องวาบอยู่แวบหนึ่งก่อนจะหายไป บาดแผลปิดสนิท เหลือเพียงรอยถลอกเป็นทางแค่นั้น  
  
“ว้าว ไม่เลวนี่ นายมีพลังเยียวยาด้วยหรือ?”  
  
“เปล่า แค่ใช้มาเทเรีย”  
  
“มาเทเรีย?”  
  
“มันทำให้ใช้เวทมนตร์ได้น่ะ” วินเซนต์กล่าวพร้อมกับยื่นแขนตั้งฉากกับหน้าของอาร์ดีน แสงจากลูกแก้วที่ฝังอยู่ในแขนส่องประกายเรืองรอง  
  
“อือ ฮึ” อาร์ดีนพยักหน้าอย่างสนอกสนใจ ก่อนจะแตะแขนของวินเซนต์ ใกล้บาดแผล “แล้วนายไม่รักษาตัวเองเหรอ?”  
  
“แค่แผลถลอก ไม่จำเป็น”  
  
“อื้มม …” อาร์ดีนลูบแขนของวินเซนต์ผะแผ่วเหมือนไม่อยากปล่อย แล้วก็มองจ้องวินเซนต์ด้วยสายตาลึกซึ้ง ดวงตาสีอำพันเปล่งประกายประหลาด  
  
วินเซนต์ถูกดึงดูดด้วยดวงตาอันงดงามคู่นั้น และตอนนั้นเอง เขาก็เพิ่งสังเกตว่าอาร์ดีนเป็นชายที่หน้าตาหล่อเหลามากคนหนึ่ง แม้อีกฝ่ายน่าจะเลยวัยหนุ่มมานานโข แต่ก็ถือเป็นคนหล่อ อย่างน้อยก็มากกว่าซิดหรือรีฟ แถมยังมีรูปร่างที่น่าหลงใหลมาก หน้าท้องแบนราบแข็งแกร่ง มัดกล้ามสวยงาม ไม่มากเกินไปแบบบาเร็ตหรือน้อยเกินไปแบบตัวเขา สำหรับคนอายุขนาดนี้ถือว่ารูปร่างดีมากทีเดียว  
  
วินเซนต์เคยพบเจอคนที่หล่อเหลาและงดงามหลายคน สำหรับเขา ลูเครเซียคือหญิงที่งามที่สุดและเขาก็แทบจะไม่สนใจเรื่องหน้าตาของใครอื่น เมื่อไรกันที่เขามองว่าผู้ชายคนอื่นหล่อเหลา นี่มันบ้ามาก เขารีบสลัดความคิดฟุ้งซ่านก่อนที่เลือดจะสูบฉีดขึ้นไปที่ใบหน้า คนอย่างอาร์ดีนต้องจับพิรุธได้แน่ว่าเขาคิดอะไรอยู่ แถมนิ้วเรียวของอีกฝ่ายก็ไม่ยอมละจากแขนของเขาเสียที เขาก็เลยลดแขนลง ตีสีหน้าจริงจัง  
  
“อาร์ดีน ฉันอยากฟังเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นที่นี่ ฉันจะได้รู้ว่ามันเกิดอะไรขึ้นกับฉันและฉันมาที่นี่ได้ยังไง ถ้านายไม่อยากเล่า ฉันก็จะไปหาคนอื่นที่อธิบายให้ฉันฟังได้”  
  
อาร์ดีนนิ่งไปก่อนจะอมยิ้ม “ก็ได้ ๆ ฉันจะยอมตอบคำถามนาย วินเซนต์ ถ้านายยอมตอบคำถามฉันบ้าง”  
  
วินเซนต์นิ่งไปราวกับชั่งใจ ก่อนจะพยักหน้า “ตกลง”  
  
..................................................  
  
TBC


	3. The Tales of the Two Worlds #3

The Tales of the Two Worlds #3  
By BeeJang  
  
..............................................  
  
สองพันกว่าปีที่ได้อาศัยอยู่บนอีออส อาร์ดีนไม่เคยรู้สึกตื่นเต้นและสนุกเท่านี้มาก่อน อาจจะเว้นตอนที่เขาสัมผัสได้ว่ากษัตริย์ที่แท้จริงถือกำเนิดแล้ว แต่นี่มันต่างกันเล็กน้อย ความตื่นเต้นที่พบคู่ต่อสู้ที่สูสี แถมยังงดงามขนาดนี้ มันเกินความคาดหมายมาก  
  
ตอนนั้น อาร์ดีนสัมผัสถึงพลังปีศาจแปลกปลอมกำลังตรงมาที่กราเลีย เขารู้สึกสงสัยก็เลยออกไปสังเกตการณ์ เขาเห็นปีศาจปีกยาวสีแดงดำร่อนลงมาที่ถนนใหญ่พอดี มันเป็นปีศาจที่เขาไม่เคยเห็นมาก่อนและเขาก็สัมผัสถึงพลังอันยิ่งใหญ่ แต่เหมือนมันกำลังบาดเจ็บหรือใช้พลังไปแทบหมด เพราะมันดูอ่อนแรงมาก ไม่นานปีศาจก็คืนร่างกลายเป็นมนุษย์ ชายหนุ่มสูงเพรียวในชุดหนังและผ้าคลุมแดง กำลังมองรอบ ๆ เหมือนงุนงงและสับสนในชีวิต  
  
ช่างน่าสนใจจริง ๆ  
  
อาร์ดีนถึงยื่นมือเข้าไปช่วยเมื่อชายปริศนากำลังลำบาก เขาชอบสีหน้าระแวงสุด ๆ ของอีกฝ่ายเหลือเกิน ทั้งที่เขาอุตส่าห์แสดงออกถึงความเป็นมิตรที่สุดแล้ว เขาไม่น่าไว้ใจขนาดนี้เลยเหรอ  
  
แต่ที่สำคัญกว่านั้น อาร์ดีนสงสัยมากว่าอีกฝ่ายคือใคร มนุษย์ที่มีปีศาจในร่าง นอกจากตัวเขาเองแล้ว เขายังไม่เคยพบใครที่มีปีศาจอยู่ในร่าง หรือคริสตัลเคยทอดทิ้งผู้ถูกเลือกแบบเขามาก่อน มันเป็นสิ่งที่เขาต้องรู้ให้ได้  
  
แน่นอน การเค้นข้อมูลจากหนุ่มขี้ระแวงสุด ๆ แบบนี้คงยากพอดู ยังโชคดีที่อาร์ดีนได้ชื่อของอีกฝ่ายมาแล้ว วินเซนต์ วาเลนไทน์ ชื่ออันไพเราะและหวานเหมือนกับหน้าตาของชายหนุ่ม แต่ความอ่อนหวานนั้นไม่ได้ทำให้อีกฝ่ายอันตรายน้อยลงเลย ยิ่งฟื้นพลังเต็มร้อยแบบนี้ อาร์ดีนสัมผัสได้ว่าวินเซนต์เป็นคู่ต่อสู้ที่น่ากลัวมากคนหนึ่ง อาจจะมากกว่าน็อคติสหรือเรจิสด้วยซ้ำ  
  
มันคงเป็นนิสัยเสียอย่างหนึ่งของอาร์ดีน เขาอดไม่ได้ที่จะลองยั่วแหย่วินเซนต์ และมันก็ได้ผล ได้ผลดีทีเดียว เขาประเมินอีกฝ่ายได้ไม่ผิด วินเซนต์ร้ายกาจมากถึงขนาดทำร้ายเขาจนเลือดออกได้ และมันก็ทำให้เขาได้ข้อมูลของอีกฝ่ายมากขึ้น ในร่างเพรียวบางนั้นมีปีศาจมากกว่าหนึ่งตัว แถมยังร้ายกาจและงดงามไม่แพ้กัน  
  
ช่างน่าหลงใหลเสียเหลือเกิน  
  
อาร์ดีนเหลือบมองวินเซนต์ที่ยืนกอดอกนิ่งเงียบพิงกำแพงแล้วก็นึกดีใจในโชคชะตาของตัวเอง การที่ต้องรอคอยน็อคติสในคริสตัลคงกินเวลาหลายปี เวลาไม่ใช่ปัญหาของเขา แต่การอยู่ตามลำพังในความมืดมันคงน่าเบื่อมาก เขาคิดจะไปเล่นสนุกกับเหล่าผองเพื่อนของน็อคติสเป็นการฆ่าเวลา แต่หากมีคนที่น่าสนใจอย่างวินเซนต์อยู่เคียงข้างคอยแก้เหงาก็คงดี  
  
“เล่าได้หรือยังว่าที่นี่เกิดอะไรขึ้น?” วินเซนต์ถามขึ้นมาหลังจากที่พวกเขานิ่งเงียบกันอยู่นาน  
  
“หายนะแห่งดวงดาวมันคือชื่อโรคระบาดที่กัดกินดาวดวงและผู้คนที่นี่ และมันเป็นสิ่งที่บดบังดวงอาทิตย์ จะไม่มีแสงสว่างอีกจนกว่าหายนะนี้จะถูกกำจัดหมดไป” อาร์ดีนเห็นอีกฝ่ายเลิกคิ้วสูง สีหน้าบ่งบอกว่านี่ไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกที่ได้ยินเรื่องแบบนี้ “นี่เป็นสิ่งที่นายรู้อยู่แล้วเหรอ?”  
  
“เปล่า ไม่สิ ไม่เชิงหรอก” วินเซนต์ตอบ “ที่ ๆ ฉันอยู่ก็เคยมีเรื่องแบบนี้เกิดขึ้น เราเรียกมันว่าจีโอสติ๊กม่า โรคร้ายชนิดหนึ่งที่กัดกินผู้คนจากภายใน แต่มันเกิดขึ้นกับบางคนเท่านั้น และก็ไม่มีอะไรมาบดบังดวงอาทิตย์แบบนี้ นายแน่ใจนะว่าหายนะนี้คือสาเหตุที่ดวงอาทิตย์มืด?”  
  
“แน่สิ” อาร์ดีนตอบ คลี่ยิ้มนิด ๆ รู้สึกสนใจเรื่องของวินเซนต์มากขึ้น แต่เขาก็ไม่จำเป็นต้องบอกถึงรายละเอียดว่าเขาเองที่เป็นสาเหตุหลักที่เร่งการแพร่กระจายของเชื้อร้ายนี้ เพราะเขาเป็นคนสังหารเทพีพยากรณ์เสี้ยนหนามและปลิดชีวิตทายาทคนสุดท้ายแห่งเทเนเบร วินเซนต์ไม่จำเป็นต้องรู้ อย่างน้อยก็ในตอนนี้ “นายบอกว่าเคยมีเรื่องแบบนี้เกิดขึ้น แสดงว่าเป็นเหตุการณ์ในอดีตเหรอ?”  
  
“ใช่ ตอนนี้ทุกอย่างเป็นปกติดีแล้ว อย่างน้อยก็ตอนที่ฉันจากมา” วินเซนต์กล่าวก่อนจะเงยหน้าจ้องไปยังอาร์ดีน “ผู้คนที่หายไป กับปีศาจเต็มไปหมด มันมาจากหายนะที่นายว่ามางั้นหรือ?”  
  
อาร์ดีนพยักหน้า “แล้วในโลกของนาย โรคที่ว่าหายไปได้ยังไง?”  
  
วินเซนต์นิ่งเงียบไปขณะหนึ่ง เหมือนกำลังเรียบเรียงคำพูด ไม่ก็เขากำลังคิดอยู่ว่าควรบอกได้มากแค่ไหน “เพื่อนของฉันคนหนึ่งได้ทิ้งพลังแห่งการรักษาเอาไว้”  
  
ช่างคล้ายกันเหลือเกิน อาร์ดีนครุ่นคิด “ฉันไม่เคยเชื่อเรื่องโลกคู่ขนานหรืออะไรทำนองนี้ แต่ท่าทางนายคงมาจากอีกโลกนึงจริง ๆ”  
  
“ใช่ ฉันคงมาที่นี่เพราะแรงระเบิดตอนปะทะกับศัตรู” วินเซนต์เปรย ๆ ก่อนจะหรี่ตามองอาร์ดีน “แล้วนายล่ะ นายไม่โดนปีศาจเล่นงานหรือโดนหายนะที่ว่ากลืนกินไปด้วยเหรอ?”  
  
อาร์ดีนเพียงยิ้ม “ฉันมีพลังต้าน หายนะทำอะไรฉันไม่ได้หรอก คงมีแต่นายที่ทำฉันบาดเจ็บได้”  
  
“ฉันถือว่าเป็นคำชม นายเองก็ไม่ใช่เล่นที่ทำฉันบาดเจ็บได้” วินเซนต์อมยิ้ม  
  
พอได้เห็นรอยยิ้มของวินเซนต์ อาร์ดีนก็เหม่อมองอีกฝ่ายเคลิ้ม ๆ เขาชอบรอยยิ้มน้อย ๆ ที่มุมปากบางสวย มันทำให้ใบหน้านั้นงดงามมากขึ้นไปอีก  
  
“ถ้าฉันมาจากอีกโลกนึงจริง ฉันคงต้องหาทางกลับ”  
  
“ฉันไม่เคยเจอกรณีแบบนี้ ฉันไม่รู้จริง ๆ ว่าจะช่วยนายได้ยังไง” อาร์ดีนกล่าวอย่างสัตย์จริง เขาไม่รู้จริง ๆ สองพันกว่าปีที่ใช้ชีวิตในดวงดาวนี้ เขาไม่เคยเจอคนหลงมิติแบบนี้มาก่อน แต่ก็นั่นล่ะ อะไรก็เกิดขึ้นได้  
  
“ฉันเข้าใจ” วินเซนต์แอบถอนใจนิด ๆ  
  
“อีกเรื่องที่ฉันยังติดใจอยู่ ถ้านายบอกฉันได้นะ” อาร์ดีนกล่าว นี่คือสิ่งที่เขาสงสัยและสนใจ “ปีศาจในร่างของนาย มันคืออะไร เกิดขึ้นได้ยังไง?” ทันทีที่คำถามหลุดออกปากไป อาร์ดีนก็สัมผัสได้ว่าวินเซนต์ลังเลที่จะตอบ ท่าทางนี่คงเป็นหัวข้ออึดอัดใจหรือสิ่งที่อีกฝ่ายไม่อยากพูดถึงก็ได้  
  
“ปีศาจในร่างฉันเป็นผลจากการทดลองของนักวิจัยบ้าคนหนึ่ง” น้ำเสียงของวินเซนต์แสดงออกชัดเจนว่าเขาจะพูดเพียงเท่านี้  
  
ใครกันที่บังอาจทดลองกับร่างอันงดงามนี้ อาร์ดีนรู้สึกเสียดายลึก ๆ ที่ไม่ใช่คนแรกที่ได้แตะต้องวินเซนต์ หากเขามีโอกาสได้ทดลองกับร่างนี้ เขามีเรื่องที่จะเล่นสนุกกับร่างแสนงามนี้เยอะทีเดียว แค่คิดถึงมัน เขาก็ตื่นเต้นแล้ว  
  
“แล้วนายคิดจะทำยังไงต่อ? หาทางกลับบ้านงั้นหรือ?” อาร์ดีนถาม  
  
“ก็คงงั้น ฉันยังรู้อะไรน้อยนักเกี่ยวกับที่นี่ คงต้องออกสำรวจหรือหาข้อมูลเพิ่ม”  
  
“ข้างนอกนั่นอันตรายนะ ถึงนายจะดูแลตัวเองได้ดีก็เถอะ”  
  
“ก็ไม่มีทางเลือกอื่นแล้วนี่นา”  
  
“ฉันไปกับนายได้ ถ้านายไม่รังเกียจ” อาร์ดีนพยายามไม่ยิ้มเมื่อเห็นสีหน้าแปลกประหลาดของวินเซนต์ ท่าทางเขาจะถูกรังเกียจจริง ๆ “ไม่เอาน่า วินซ์ ฉันเรียกนายแบบนี้ได้ใช่ไหม?” เขายิ้มกว้างเมื่อเห็นอีกฝ่ายตากระตุก “ลองคิดดูดี ๆ นายไม่รู้อะไรเลยเกี่ยวกับที่นี่ แถมยังมีปีศาจเต็มถนนขนาดนั้น ถึงนายจะเก่งแค่ไหน แต่มีคนระวังหลังให้ ยังไงก็ดีกว่า ฉันเป็นแหล่งข้อมูลให้นายได้ แถมช่วยนายจัดการปีศาจพวกนั้นได้ด้วยนะ”  
  
วินเซนต์นิ่งไป เขาชอบการอยู่ตามลำพังมากกว่า แต่สิ่งที่อาร์ดีนพูดมาก็มีเหตุผล ที่นี่อันตรายมากและเขาก็รู้น้อยมาก หากมีคนที่รู้เรื่องดีแถมมีฝีมือในการต่อสู้แบบอาร์ดีนอยู่ข้างกาย มันก็คงดีกว่า เพียงแต่เขาอาจต้องทนกับท่าทีรำคาญตาและนิสัยกวนใจของอีกฝ่าย เขายังไม่เชื่อใจอาร์ดีนนัก รู้ดีว่าอีกฝ่ายมีความลับที่ปกปิดอยู่ แต่เขาจะระวังตัว  
  
“งั้นก็ได้” วินเซนต์ตอบ  
  
............................................  
  
TBC


	4. Reading and Teasing #4

Reading and Teasing #4  
By BeeJang  
  
...............................................  
  
มันคงเป็นสัญชาตญาณของสิ่งมีชีวิตที่จะสัมผัสได้ว่าใครแข็งแกร่งกว่า ไม่มีปีศาจตนไหนกล้าเข้ามาโจมตีวินเซนต์เลย ในยามนี้ที่เขาฟื้นพลังได้เต็มร้อย เขาคงสามารถจัดการไอรอนไจแอนท์ได้หลาย ๆ ตัวติด ๆ กันเลยด้วยซ้ำ พวกปีศาจอื่น ๆ คงสัมผัสได้ว่าเขาอยู่ในระดับที่สูงกว่า ไม่มีทางที่จะล้มเขาได้ พวกมันถึงหลีกเลี่ยงการเผชิญหน้ากับเขา และปล่อยให้เขาเดินไปตามถนนโดยไม่มารบกวน  
  
และอาจเป็นเพราะอาร์ดีนที่เดินอยู่เคียงข้างด้วย ชายคนนี้มีพลังแอบแฝงที่อันตรายมาก แม้วินเซนต์จะยังไม่เคยเห็นพลังที่ว่านั่น แต่เขาแน่ใจว่าอีกฝ่ายมีความลับซ่อนอยู่ และมันต้องเกี่ยวกับด้านมืดของปีศาจ  
  
“ในเมืองนี้ไม่เหลือใครนอกจากนายเหรอ?”  
  
“ไม่มีแล้ว ไม่กลายเป็นปีศาจ ก็อพยพไปที่อื่น ที่ ๆ มีแสงสว่าง เมืองที่มีโรงไฟฟ้า” อาร์ดีนตอบพลางมองไปรอบ ๆ อิมพ์ตัวหนึ่งกระโดดใส่อีกตัว ก่อนตัวอื่น ๆ จะเข้ามารุมสกัม “เมืองนี้ก็คงอยู่ได้อีกไม่นานก่อนจะถูกความมืดกลืนกิน”  
  
“อ้อ นี่ใช้ไฟสำรองเหรอ? อีกนานแค่ไหน?”  
  
“ไม่เกินสามวัน” อาร์ดีนกล่าวยิ้ม ๆ  
  
“แล้วนายไม่คิดจะอพยพไปกับคนอื่น ๆ เหรอ? จะอยู่ที่นี่ทำไม?”  
  
“ฉันก็กำลังจะไปเพราะเพิ่งเสร็จธุระสุดท้ายที่นี่”  
  
“เกี่ยวกับพวกปีศาจหรือเปล่า?”  
  
อาร์ดีนเลิกคิ้วนิด ๆ “ทำไมถึงคิดว่าเป็นเรื่องนี้?”  
  
“ก็นายอยู่ที่ศูนย์วิจัย หรือป้อมปราการ แล้วแต่จะเรียก ที่นั่นมันคล้าย ๆ กับศูนย์ทดลองอะไรสักอย่าง ถ้าให้ฉันเดา นอกจากหายนะแห่งดวงดาว ศูนย์นั่นก็คงเป็นสาเหตุหนึ่งที่ทำให้ปีศาจเกลื่อนเมืองแบบนี้”  
  
“เดาอย่างมีหลักการเหมือนกันนะ” อาร์ดีนอมยิ้ม สิ่งที่วินเซนต์พูดมาก็มีส่วนถูกอยู่บ้าง แต่ไม่ใช่ทั้งหมด  
  
“ปีศาจหลุดจากศูนย์ทดลอง ที่โลกไหนก็คงเคยเกิดเหตุการณ์แบบนี้” วินเซนต์เปรย ๆ พลางนึกถึงความหลัง สมัยที่เขายังเป็นทาร์ค เขาเคยถูกเรียกไปเก็บกวาดเศษซากจากจัดการสัตว์ทดลองที่หลุดออกมาจากศูนย์บ่อย ๆ ส่วนใหญ่เป็นผลงานจากโฮโจทั้งนั้น แค่นึกถึงนักวิจัยสติแตกคนนี้ เขาก็หงุดหงิดแล้ว  
  
“นายเองก็คงเป็นหนึ่งในนั้นเหมือนกันใช่ไหม? ปีศาจที่หลุดออกมาห้องวิจัย”  
  
“ก็ไม่เชิง” วินเซนต์กล่าวด้วยน้ำเสียงที่บ่งบอกว่าเขาไม่อยากพูดถึงเรื่องส่วนตัวอีก “แล้วนายจะพาฉันไปไหน?”  
  
“ก็นายพูดเองนะว่าอยากจะค้นคว้าหาข้อมูล ถ้างั้น ที่นี่คงเหมาะที่สุด หอสมุดนิฟเฟอไฮม์” อาร์ดีนกล่าวพร้อมกับโบกมือเหมือนกำลังภูมิใจนำเสนอเป็นอย่างมาก  
  
เบื้องหน้าวินเซนต์คืออาคารสูงตระหง่าน ดูทันสมัยและงดงามมาก อาร์ดีนเดินนำเข้าไปด้านในยังห้องโถงใหญ่กว้างขวาง เมื่อยามปกติที่นี่คงคึกคักไปด้วยผู้คน แต่ในตอนนี้กลับเงียบสงัดและดูอ้างว้างพิกล มีเพียงเสียงฝีเท้าของพวกเขาเท่านั้น  
  
อาร์ดีนเดินตรงไปยังแท่นที่เหมือนแป้นพิมพ์ กดอะไรสักอย่างแล้วระบบก็ทำงาน มีภาพโฮโลแกรมฉายขึ้นมาเบื้องหน้า  
  
“นายอยากรู้เรื่องอะไร?” อาร์ดีนหันมาหาวินเซนต์  
  
วินเซนต์นิ่งไป ก่อนจะก้าวมายืนเคียงข้างอาร์ดีน เงยหน้ามองภาพโฮโลแกรมตรงหน้า มันเป็นภาพจำลองของอาคารแห่งนี้ แบ่งเป็นสิบแปดชั้น แต่ละชั้นแบ่งเป็นหมวดหมู่หลากหลาย เขายังไม่แน่ใจนักว่าเขาควรเริ่มจากตรงไหน หากจะหาทางกลับโลกของเขา เขาก็ควรรู้สาเหตุว่าเขาหลุดมิติมาที่นี่ได้ยังไง ดังนั้นเขาก็ควรหาข้อมูลว่าเคยมีอะไรแบบนี้เกิดขึ้นมาก่อนแล้วหรือเปล่า และก็เปรียบเทียบกับกรณีของตัวเอง  
  
“ประวัติศาสตร์”  
  
อาร์ดีนเลิกคิ้วอย่างแปลกใจ แต่ก็ไม่ได้ถามอะไร เขาจิ้มแป้นพิมพ์ตรงหน้า ภาพโฮโลแกรมเปลี่ยนเป็นภาพพื้นที่ภายใน ซอยย่อยเป็นสี่เหลี่ยมเล็ก ๆ ที่น่าจะเป็นห้องหรือชั้นวางหนังสือ มีพื้นที่หนึ่งที่ครอบไปด้วยสีแดง  
  
“ชั้นสิบเอ็ด โซนบีสาม” อาร์ดีนกล่าว  
  
..............................................................  
  
โครม!  
  
วินเซนต์หรี่ตามองหนังสือตั้งใหม่ที่อาร์ดีนโยนลงมาบนโต๊ะ ซึ่งตอนนี้เป็นตั้งที่สาม และมันเต็มโต๊ะแล้ว เขาเพิ่งเปิดอ่านไปได้เพียงหนึ่งในสี่เท่านั้น แม้จะยังไม่เจอข้อมูลที่เขาต้องการ แต่อย่างน้อยเขาก็พอรู้ประวัติศาสตร์ของโลกนี้บ้างแล้ว  
  
“พอก่อนได้ไหม” วินเซนต์คำราม รู้สึกได้อีกฝ่ายกำลังแกล้งเขาอยู่  
  
อาร์ดีนเพียงยิ้มอย่างอารมณ์ดี เขาทิ้งตัวนั่งที่โซฟาอีกตัว ท่าทีสบาย ๆ ไม่เดือดเนื้อร้อนใจ พลางหยิบหนังสือเล่มบนสุดของตั้งที่ใกล้มือมาด้วย “ไม่เอาน่า วินซ์ หาข้อมูลต้องใจเย็น ๆ สิ อ้อ หวังว่านายคงไม่ใช้เล็บเหล็กของนายกรีดทำลายหนังสือพวกนี้นะ ต่อไปหนังสือพวกนี้คงเป็นสิ่งทรงคุณค่าทางประวัติศาสตร์เลยล่ะ”  
  
“ฉันไม่ทำแบบนั้นหรอกน่า!” วินเซนต์คำรามกลับ รู้สึกหงุดหงิดขึ้นมาอีก เลยเปลี่ยนท่านั่ง ยกขาขึ้นมาพาดโซฟาชี้ไปทางที่อาร์ดีนนั่งอยู่  
  
อาร์ดีนดูไม่ใส่ใจท่าทีของวินเซนต์เลย รอยยิ้มยังระบายอยู่บนใบหน้านั้น เขาเปิดหนังสือ ไล่ดูสารบัญ “นายแน่ใจนะว่าอยากค้นคว้าประวัติศาสตร์ของที่นี่ ฉันเองก็ไม่เคยเห็นบันทึกอะไรเกี่ยวกับการหลงมิติแบบนี้มาก่อน ฉันกลัวนายจะเสียเวลาเปล่า”  
  
“นายเป็นนักประวัติศาสตร์เหรอไง?”  
  
“ก็ไม่เชิงหรอก” อาร์ดีนอมยิ้ม แน่นอน เขาไม่คิดจะบอกว่าเขานี่ล่ะประวัติศาสตร์เดินได้ของอีออส คนที่ผ่านการเปลี่ยนแปลงของยุคสมัยมาสองพันปี  
  
“ฉันอยากรู้ว่าเคยเกิดระเบิดอะไรแรง ๆ ที่นี่บ้างไหม หรืออาจจะเป็นภูเขาไฟระเบิด การเปลี่ยนแปลงทางภูมิศาสตร์ หรืออะไรก็ได้ ฉันอยากรู้ข้อมูล”  
  
“เมเทโอตกใช้ได้ไหม?” อาร์ดีนเลิกคิ้ว  
  
วินเซนต์ตาเบิกกว้าง หน้าซีดเผือด ผุดลุกขึ้นจากโซฟาทันที “เมเทโอ! ที่นี่เคยมีเมเทโอตกลงมาด้วยเหรอ?”  
  
“อือฮึ แต่นานมากแล้วล่ะ” อาร์ดีนกล่าว  
  
“นายรู้แล้วทำไมไม่บอกฉัน!” วินเซนต์จ้องอาร์ดีนอย่างเอาเรื่อง  
  
“อ้าว ก็นายไม่ได้ถามฉันนี่นา” อาร์ดีนตอบหน้าตาเฉย  
  
“ให้ตายสิ อาร์ดีน นายก็รู้ว่าฉันต้องการข้อมูลพวกนี้!”  
  
“ไม่เอาน่า วินซ์ นายตกใจอะไร แค่เมเทโอตกเนี่ยอะนะ?”  
  
“อย่ามาเรียกฉันว่าวินซ์!”  
  
“ก็ได้จ้ะ คนสวย”  
  
วินเซนต์แยกเขี้ยวคำราม พร้อมกับพุ่งเข้าใส่อาร์ดีนอย่างเหลืออด แรงกระแทกทำให้โซฟาหงายไปด้านหลัง ทั้งเขาและอาร์ดีนล้มกลิ้งไปบนพื้น กรงเล็บเหล็กคว้าคออาร์ดีนกดลงกับพื้น  
  
อาร์ดีนหัวเราะชอบใจ ไม่มีความหวาดกลัวเลยสักนิดว่าอาจถูกปลิดชีพได้โดยง่าย “โอย ท่านี้อีกแล้วเหรอ ที่รัก จริง ๆ มันก็เซ็กซี่ดีนะ แต่ฉันชอบอยู่บนมากกว่า”  
  
“นายมันบ้า อยากตายใช่ไหม!” วินเซนต์คำราม ดวงตาแดงก่ำเปล่งประกายอันตราย  
  
“โธ่ หวานใจ อย่าเพิ่งโกรธสิ ฉันกำลังจะบอกนายอยู่นี่ไง แต่ก่อนอื่น ช่วยเอาเล็บแหลม ๆ ของนายออกไปก่อนได้ไหม แผลเก่าเพิ่งหาย ฉันยังไม่อยากมีแผลเพิ่ม”  
  
วินเซนต์คำรามเคือง ๆ แต่ก็ยอมปล่อยอาร์ดีน แล้วก็ลุกขึ้น ตวัดสายตาอำมหิตไปยังอีกฝ่ายที่ลุกขึ้นมาช้า ๆ “รู้อะไรก็ว่ามา”  
  
“ที่นั่นถูกเรียกว่าคอว์เทส เศษซากเมเทโอก็ถูกใช้เป็นแหล่งพลังงานผลิตไฟฟ้า เมืองเลสทอลลัมอยู่ไม่ไกลจากที่นั่นเองก็มีโรงไฟฟ้า ตอนนี้ผู้คนที่เหลือก็น่าจะลี้ภัยไปอยู่ที่เมืองนั้นหมดแล้ว” อาร์ดีนเดินมาจัดโซฟาให้ตั้งเหมือนดิม “นายมีอะไรกับเมเทโอเหรอไง ทำไมดูตกใจนักล่ะ?”  
  
“ที่โลกของฉันก็เคยมีเมเทโอตก แต่มันไม่ใช่แค่นั้น มันมีบางอย่างมาด้วย และนั่นก็ก่อความวุ่นวายให้โลกของฉันอยู่นานเลย”  
  
“อ้อ มิน่าล่ะ นายคิดว่าเมเทโอจะเกี่ยวกับหายนะด้วยน่ะเหรอ อื้ม ก็เป็นไปได้นะ” อาร์ดีนยืนพิงโซฟาพลางทำสีหน้าครุ่นคิด  
  
“ฉันอยากไปที่นั่น นายรู้ใช่ไหมว่ามันอยู่ตรงไหน”  
  
“รู้สิ ฉันจะพานายไปเอง”  
  
วินเซนต์พยักหน้า แม้จะยังเคือง ๆ ที่อีกฝ่ายเหมือนปิดบังอะไรอยู่หลาย ๆ อย่าง แต่เขาเองก็ไม่มีทางเลือกนัก ยิ่งต้องเดินทางไกลในโลกที่ไม่รู้จักนี้ด้วย เขาคงต้องอดทนกับอาร์ดีนอีกพักใหญ่ ๆ เลยทีเดียว  
  
...........................................  
  
TBC


	5. The Road Trip #5

The Road Trip #5  
By BeeJang  
  
...........................................  
  
นานมากแล้วที่วินเซนต์ไม่ได้เดินทางด้วยการนั่งรถ เขาชินกับการโดยสารเรือเหาะไฮวินด์ หรือไม่ก็แปลงร่างเป็นคาออส เหาะไปไหนมาไหนเอง สมัยก่อนที่เขาเป็นทาร์ค เขาใช้มอเตอร์ไบค์ของชินระขับไปทำงานนอกสถานที่ จะว่าไป เขาก็นึกอยากคุยกับคลาวด์เรื่องมอเตอร์ไบค์เหมือนกัน เผื่อสหายหนุ่มคนนี้จะแนะนำได้ว่าเขาจะหาซื้อมอเตอร์ไบค์ดี ๆ ได้ที่ไหนบ้าง  
  
แต่นั่นคงต้องหลังจากเขาได้กลับไปโลกของตัวเอง ซึ่งเขาก็ไม่รู้ว่าเมื่อไร ช่วงเวลามันจะต่างกันมากไหม บางทีตอนเขากลับไป เวลาอาจจะผ่านมาเป็นร้อยปีแล้วก็ได้ และเพื่อนเก่าของเขาคงไม่มีชีวิตอยู่แล้ว เพียงแค่คิดเขาก็นึกเจ็บในใจขึ้นมาทันทีที่อาจจะจากกันโดยไม่ได้ร่ำลา  
  
“เฮ้ ชวนคุยหน่อยสิ เดี๋ยวฉันเผลอหลับในนะ” เสียงของอาร์ดีนดังขึ้น หยุดความคิดของวินเซนต์แทบทันที  
  
“อย่างนายน่ะเหรอ หลับใน ไม่มีทางหรอก” วินเซนต์กล่าวพร้อมกับกรอกตา  
  
พวกเขาออกมาจากกราเลียได้ราว ๆ ชั่วโมงกว่าแล้ว อาร์ดีนขับรถโบราณสีแดง โดยมีเขานั่งข้าง ๆ พอได้นั่งเฉย ๆ สบาย ๆ เพราะมีคนขับรถให้ วินเซนต์ก็มีเวลาชื่นชมทัศนียภาพของโลกนี้ ดวงตาอสูรของเขาเห็นได้ดีในความมืด ทำให้เขาเห็นทุกอย่างแทบทั้งหมด สองฝั่งถนนแม้จะมีปีศาจและมอนสเตอร์กระจายอยู่ทั่ว แต่ทุ่งหญ้าโปร่งโล่ง ไกลออกไปก็เป็นป่าและภูเขา มันแผ่ไพศาลกว้างใหญ่ เขาและเหล่าอสูรชอบภูมิประเทศแบบนี้ อาจจะยกเว้นเรื่องที่มีแต่กลางคืนกับปีศาจเต็มไปหมดเท่านั้นล่ะ  
  
“อีกไกลไหม?” วินเซนต์เหลือบมองอาร์ดีน  
  
“ก็พอดู คงไม่ถึงในวันนี้แน่ ๆ” อาร์ดีนตอบพลางแอบยิ้มเจ้าเล่ห์  
  
ไม่น่าไว้ใจเลย วินเซนต์คิดในใจ แต่ก็ไม่ได้พูดออกไป ตอนนี้เขาต้องพึ่งอีกฝ่ายพอสมควร และจะว่าไป เขายังไม่เจอมนุษย์คนอื่นเลยตั้งแต่หลุดมาที่โลกนี้ รถสวนสักคันบนถนนก็ยังไม่มี แต่ระหว่างทาง มีกองคาราวาน ปั๊มน้ำมัน และแคมป์ตั้งอยู่เป็นระยะ ๆ แต่ทุกที่ถูกทิ้งร้าง มืดมิด เต็มไปด้วยปีศาจ ผู้คนคงอพยพไปหมดแล้ว ไม่ก็ถูกฆ่าตายหมด  
  
“ถ้านายอยากจะเปลี่ยนมือ ก็บอกฉันได้นะ”  
  
อาร์ดีนเหลือบมองเขาพลางเลิกคิ้ว แล้วก็หัวเราะหึ ๆ “เสียใจด้วย ฉันเป็นพวกรักรถน่ะ”  
  
“จริงเหรอ?” วินเซนต์หันมองอาร์ดีนอย่างไม่ค่อยเชื่อ  
  
“แน่นอน ถ้าไม่ใช่คนพิเศษ ไม่มีสิทธิ์ได้นั่งรถฉันหรอกนะ นับคนได้เลย”  
  
“ไม่ใช่ไม่มีใครคบเหรอ?” วินเซนต์แอบยิ้ม  
  
“อะ อา อย่าดูถูกฉันสิ คนสวย” รอยยิ้มของอาร์ดีนกว้างขึ้นเหมือนชอบใจที่ได้ต่อปากต่อคำกับเขา  
  
วินเซนต์กรอกตา พยายามไม่หงุดหงิด เลยทำทีเหลือบมองรอบด้าน และเขาก็เห็นบางอย่าง “อาร์ดีน นั่นอะไรน่ะ เบฮีมอสเหรอ?”  
  
“หือ?” อาร์ดีนเหลือบมองพร้อมกับชะลอความเร็วเล็กน้อย “ใช่ ท่าทางขี้หงุดหงิดเหมือนนายเลยนะ”  
  
“และมันก็กำลังวิ่งมาหาเรา รถนายเร็วได้แค่นี้เหรอ?”  
  
อาร์ดีนหัวเราะหึ ๆ “ฉันคงคิดถูกที่ไม่ให้นายแตะต้องพวงมาลัย ท่าทางนายจะเป็นพวกนักซิ่ง”  
  
“ถ้างั้น เดี๋ยวฉันมา” วินเซนต์ยิ้มอย่างนึกสนุก แล้วเขาก็ยืนในรถที่กำลังแล่นอยู่ เหลือบมองสีหน้าไม่ชอบใจนักของอาร์ดีนเพราะเขาเหยียบเบาะรถสุดรักของอีกฝ่ายอยู่ โดยไม่รอให้อาร์ดีนบ่นอะไร วินเซนต์ก็ถีบตัวขึ้นฟ้า กลายเป็นคาออส สะบัดปีกยาว บินพุ่งไปยังศัตรูของเขากลางทุ่งทันที  
  
...............................................  
  
มันกินเวลาไม่นานนักกับเบฮีมอสขี้หงุดหงิดตัวเดียว พอวินเซนต์ล้มมันได้ เขาก็มองรอบ ๆ ว่ามีมอนสเตอร์อันตรายอื่น ๆ อีกไหม แต่รอบด้านเงียบสงัดราวกับปีศาจอื่น ๆ รู้ดีว่าเขามีพลังเหนือกว่าเลยไม่กล้ามาวุ่นวายอะไรด้วย  
  
พอได้ใช้กำลัง วินเซนต์ก็รู้สึกผ่อนคลายขึ้นมาทันที ยังไงก็ดีกว่าขลุกอยู่แต่กับอาร์ดีนทั้งวันแน่ ๆ เขายังชอบอยู่ตามลำพังมากกว่ามีคนอื่นอยู่ข้าง ๆ อยู่ดี  
  
วินเซนต์ในร่างคาออสบินกลับมาที่ถนน เขาไม่เห็นรถของอาร์ดีนแล้ว ก็เลยบินตามถนนไป เขาคิดว่าอาร์ดีนคงจะไปขับรถไปเรื่อย ๆ และไปจอดรอเขาที่จุดพักรถหรือแคมป์ที่ไหนสักแห่ง มันคงดีกว่าจอดนิ่ง ๆ กลางถนนให้เป็นเป้าของเหล่าปีศาจ  
  
แล้วเขาก็เห็นแสงไฟไกล ๆ คงเป็นแคมป์แห่งหนึ่งแน่ ๆ วินเซนต์บินไปใกล้ ๆ ก่อนจะคืนร่างเป็นมนุษย์ แล้วก็เดินเท้าต่อไปยังจุดหมาย มันเป็นเหมือนปั๊มน้ำมัน และโรงแรมเล็ก ๆ คงเป็นจุดพักรถจริง ๆ เขาเห็นรถของอาร์ดีนจอดอยู่ที่ปั๊มน้ำมัน มีแสงไฟสว่างเป็นจุด ๆ ตรงหน้าปั๊มกับลานกว้างที่มีรถบ้านจอดอยู่เท่านั้น  
  
วินเซนต์มองหาคนอื่น ๆ แต่ก็ไม่พบ เขาผิดหวังเล็กน้อย เขาอยากพบคนอื่น ๆ บ้าง แต่ที่นี่คงไม่ปลอดภัยที่จะใช้พักอาศัยอย่างถาวรเช่นกัน  
  
แล้วเขาก็เห็นอาร์ดีนโบกมือให้จากด้านในร้านชำข้าง ๆ ปั๊มน้ำมัน เขาเลยเดินไปหา  
  
“มาเร็วเหมือนกันนี่ คิดถึงฉันใช่ไหมล่ะ” อาร์ดีนกล่าวทักพร้อมกับอมยิ้มยียวน  
  
วินเซนต์พ่นลมหายใจพลางกรอกตา “ที่นี่ไม่มีใครเหมือนกันเหรอ?”  
  
“อือ ฮึ แย่หน่อยนะ นายคงต้องทนอยู่กับฉันสองต่อสองอีกสักพักใหญ่ ๆ” รอยยิ้มของอาร์ดีนเหมือนจะกว้างขึ้น วินเซนต์พยายามทำเป็นไม่ใส่ใจ ไม่อยากให้อีกฝ่ายได้ใจว่าแหย่เขาได้สำเร็จ  
  
“นายทำอะไรอยู่ อย่าบอกนะว่ากำลังจะขโมยของ”  
  
“โหดร้ายชะมัด นายนี่มองคนในแง่ลบเสมอเลยหรือเปล่าเนี่ย” อาร์ดีนเปรย ๆ ก่อนจะส่งบะหมี่ถ้วยให้ “เอ้า ฉันให้นายก่อนเลย ไปออกแรงมา น่าจะหิว”  
  
“อะไร?” วินเซนต์หรี่ตามอง สีหน้าไม่ไว้ใจอย่างแรง  
  
“บะหมี่ถ้วยไง โลกของนายไม่มีเหรอ?” อาร์ดีนเลิกคิ้วสูงอย่างประหลาดใจ  
  
“ฉันรู้จักบะหมี่ถ้วย! ฉันหมายถึงนายขโมยบะหมี่ถ้วยเหรอ?” วินเซนต์พยายามไม่ขึ้นเสียง แต่ก็เผลอหลุดไปบ้าง อาร์ดีนกวนประสาทเขาจริง ๆ  
  
“เปล่า ฉันจ่ายเงินแล้ว” อาร์ดีนพยักเพยิดไปยังกล่องเก็บเงินที่ฝังอยู่ในเคาน์เตอร์ “กินเถอะน่า เผื่อนายจะได้อารมณ์ดีขึ้นบ้าง”  
  
วินเซนต์หรี่ตาอย่างไม่ค่อยไว้ใจ แต่ก็ยอมรับบะหมี่ถ้วยมาถือเอาไว้ มันค่อนข้างร้อนเลยทีเดียว เขาแอบเปิดแง้มกระดาษซีลเพื่อดูด้านใน แต่ถูกอาร์ดีนตีมือดังผัวะจนเขาสะดุ้งแทบทำถ้วยหล่น  
  
“รอสามนาทีก่อนสิ ไม่เคยกินเหรอไง!” อาร์ดีนดุ  
  
“ก็แค่อยากดู” วินเซนต์บ่น ๆ เหมือนเด็กทำผิดแล้วถูกจับได้  
  
“ไม่ได้ รอก่อน เดี๋ยวก็ไม่สุกหรอก” อาร์ดีนทำเสียงเหมือนเป็นผู้ใหญ่สั่งสอนเด็ก แล้วเขาก็ยกบะหมี่ถ้วยของตัวเองเดินมานั่งที่โซฟาริมกระจก พยักเพยิดให้วินเซนต์ตามมานั่งด้วยกัน “ฉันลืมบอกให้นายตัดเนื้อเบฮีมอสมาสักชิ้น จะได้มาเอากินด้วยกัน”  
  
วินเซนต์ตาเบิกกว้างจ้องอาร์ดีนอย่างแปลกประหลาด “ที่นี่กินเนื้อเบฮีมอสด้วยเหรอ?”  
  
“นายไม่เคยเหรอ? โอ บอกได้เลยว่านายพลาดแล้วล่ะ” อาร์ดีนยิ้มกว้าง “บะหมี่ถ้วยสุดเพอร์เฟค ใส่เนื้อสไลด์บาง ๆ ต้มเดือดไปกับน้ำร้อน มันวิเศษมากเลยนะ”  
  
“ถ้านายอยากขนาดนั้น คราวหน้าถ้าเจอเบฮีมอสอีก ฉันจะตัดเนื้อมันมาฝาก”  
  
“ด้วยความยินดี” อาร์ดีนอมยิ้ม ดวงตาเป็นประกายประหลาด “อา สามนาที คงได้แล้วล่ะ”  
  
วินเซนต์ดึงกระดาษซีลออก ไอจากน้ำร้อนลอยออกมาพร้อมกับกลิ่นหอม นานแล้วที่เขาไม่ได้รู้สึกถึงความสนุกในการเปิดบะหมี่ถ้วย เห็นเส้นสีเหลืองอ่อนกำลังพองได้ที่ และน้ำซุปสีสวยหอมน่ากินมีผักและกุ้งเล็กลอยกระจายอยู่ เขาไม่ได้กินอะไรแบบนี้นานแล้ว ทิฟาคงไม่ชอบนักถ้ารู้ว่าเขากินอาหารสิ้นคิดแบบนี้ ทั้งที่สมัยก่อนที่เขาเป็นทาร์ค ทำแต่งานจนไม่มีเวลาดูแลตัวเองเรื่องอาหารการกิน บะหมี่ถ้วยแทบจะเป็นอาหารหลักของเขาเลยทีเดียว  
  
บะหมี่ถ้วยของโลกนี้รสชาติไม่เลว เผ็ดร้อนแต่กลมกล่อม เขาหมุนถ้วยดูว่ามีรายละเอียดไหมว่าเป็นรสอะไร เผื่อจะกลับโลกไปจะได้ไปหามากินบ้าง แต่ท่าทางอาร์ดีนจะดึงฉลากทิ้งไปหมดตอนแกะพลาสติก เขาเกือบจะถามอีกฝ่ายแล้วว่าเอารสอะไรมาให้เขากินและได้เช็ควันหมดอายุหรือเปล่า แต่ก็ไม่อยากถูกแหย่กลับอีก ก็เลยนั่งกินเงียบ ๆ จนหมด  
  
“ขอบใจนะ”  
  
คราวนี้เป็นอาร์ดีนที่เป็นฝ่ายแปลกใจ ก่อนรอยยิ้มจะผุดขึ้นมาอีก “นายนี่น่ารักเหมือนกันนะ ถ้าแยกเขี้ยวให้มันน้อยลง ...” เขาโบกนิ้วเป็นเชิงดักคอ เพราะวินเซนต์กำลังแยกเขี้ยวอยู่จริง ๆ “... แล้วก็ทำตัวให้สบาย ๆ กว่านี้หน่อย คิดซะว่ามาโรดทริปกับเพื่อนสนิทก็ได้”  
  
“เราไม่ใช่เพื่อนสนิทกันซะหน่อย” วินเซนต์กล่าว แต่พอเห็นอาร์ดีนมองจ้องอย่างมีความหมายประหลาด เขาก็แปลกใจ “อะไรของนาย จ้องฉันแบบนี้ทำไม?”  
  
“นายพูดว่าเรา นั่นมีความหมายนะ”  
  
“ถ้านายเก็บเรื่องเล็กน้อยแบบนี้มาคิด นายเป็นคนคิดมากกว่าที่ฉันคิดนะเนี่ย”  
  
“เขาเรียกว่าใส่ใจต่างหากล่ะ” อาร์ดีนขยิบตาพร้อมกับยิ้มกรุ้มกริ่ม วินเซนต์กรอกตา  
  
“นายรู้ไหมว่ากี่โมงแล้ว พอมืดตลอดเวลา ฉันเลยเดาไม่ออกเลย แต่ฉันว่าตอนนี้น่าจะค่ำมากแล้ว”  
  
“ใช่ ค่ำแล้วล่ะ ถ้านายอยากรู้เวลาเป๊ะ ๆ ตอนนี้ห้าทุ่ม สี่สิบสามนาที” อาร์ดีนกล่าวยิ้ม ๆ  
  
พอได้รู้เวลา วินเซนต์ก็รู้สึกง่วงแทบทันที ไม่นับว่าเขาเกือบจะหาวต่อหน้าอาร์ดีน แต่ก็ยั้งเอาไว้ทัน ท่าทางอาร์ดีนเองจะจับสังเกตทัน เขายิ้มกว้างอย่างชอบใจ  
  
“ได้เวลาเข้านอนของเด็กโตแล้วสินะ” อาร์ดีนกล่าวยิ้ม ๆ  
  
“ฉันไม่ใช่เด็ก!”  
  
“เด็ก ๆ เวลาง่วงแล้วจะหงุดหงิดงอแง งั้นไปนอนกันดีกว่า”  
  
พูดจบ อาร์ดีนก็ลุกขึ้นพร้อมกับฉุดวินเซนต์ขึ้นและพาไปยังห้องนอน  
  
.............................................  
  
  
TBC  
  



End file.
